No cálice de teu corpo
by lima73
Summary: Na época da Inquisição, um amor grande e tempestuoso surge entre o monge Edward Cullen e a camponesa Bella. Um amor maior do que a própria fé do jovem monge, capaz de enfrentar seus tormentos de consciência e a autoridade da Igreja.
1. O anjo caído e a fruta proibida

Bem, essa vai ser minha primeira fic da Saga Crepúsculo. Sempre torci pelo casal Ed/Bella quando lia os livros, mas em fics comecei a me interessar por causa de algumas autoras que trabalhavam bem o casal. Espero que eu possa conquistá-las com minha escrita. Se tiver alguma sugestão ou crítica para fazer que me ajudem a melhorar cada vez mais, por favor, não se acanhem em me dizer. Eu vou contar a história mais do ponto de vista do Ed, mas também aqui vai ter os pensamentos da Bella. Divirtam-se!

-0-

_Eu me lembro daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Às vezes, penso que nunca houve um começo entre nós assim como nunca haverá um fim. É como se sempre estivéssemos juntos mesmo que nossos caminhos fossem diferentes até se cruzarem naquele ponto. Um encontro que não marcamos, mas que estava programado. Muitos me disseram que era Satanás instigando a comer do fruto proibido. Mas eu penso diferente, penso que foi Deus que quis que nossos caminhos se cruzassem._

_Não importa, seja Deus ou o diabo, ela era tudo o que um homem poderia querer. Bom, qualquer homem, menos eu. Era uma fruta proibida para mim. Tentei recusá-la, mas como poderia? Tudo nela era convidativo; tudo nela me fazia acreditar que o céu não estava num lugar distante, mas próximo a mim, palpável ao toque da minha mão._

-0-

Naquele dia, o povoado amanheceu com as nuvens cinzas, parecia que ia chover. Eu olhava o céu com uma sensação estranha de que algo importante iria acontecer. Era um sentimento inquietante, de angústia, de ansiedade e também de esperança. Que dias melhores iriam vir pra mim, uma vida tão apagada desde a morte dos meus pais e também do meu marido. A única coisa que me dava forças pra ir em frente eram meus filhos, Alec e Jane.

Com um suspiro, tratei de cuidar das tarefas rotineiras e comuns: ordenhei nossa única vaca, recolhi alguns ovos do galinheiro, colhi as verduras e os legumes da horta e fui despertar as crianças. Eles estavam mal acostumados; dormiam até tarde e não gostavam de me ajudar nas atividades. Pro café da manhã, preparei para eles leite com milho.

- Leite com milho de novo? - reclamou Jane com cara de desagrado

- Nó só comemo isso todos os dias, mãe! - bufou Alec concordando com a irmã

Olhei para os dois: eram gêmeos de cabelos loiros e os olhos de um azul como o céu. Todo mundo me dizia que os dois pareciam anjinhos. Ah! Se soubessem... Anjinhos não costumam atirar pedras nos passarinhos e nem maltratam animais indefesos, coisas que meus filhos sentiam prazer de fazer como se tivessem o poder absoluto sobre a vida desses seres. E não eram só animais, eles também tinham prazer em judiar de crianças menores do que eles ou assustar a meninada do povoado dizendo que eram bruxos poderosos. Se essa meninada contasse pros pais e eles acreditassem, poderiam até falar com algum dos padres e...eu não queria nem imaginar. Brincadeira ou não, só de dizer a palavra _bruxo, _bastaria pra eles serem levados pra fogueira mesmo tendo só seis anos. Eu chamei a atenção deles muitas vezes por causa disso, dizia pra se comportarem, mas os dois eram cabeças-duras. Falavam que não tinha perigo, que ameaçavam as outras crianças ao dizerem que se elas abrissem a boca e eles morressem na fogueira, suas almas puxariam os pés delas todas as noites. Eu ficava apavorada com o que eles diziam. Isso era coisa de crianças da idade deles pensarem?

Mesmo com essas manias e um certo ar de superioridade, eram admirados não só pelas outras crianças como também por muitos adultos do povoado. Em parte, talvez fosse pelos lindos rostos que herdaram de Mike. Não, minto, eles eram muito mais belos do que o pai. Ou talvez fosse pelas fanforranadas que este costumava espalhar quando vivo de que era descendente de nobres ingleses: seu bisavô paterno era filho bastardo do rei da Inglaterra com uma dama da corte e teve que fugir do país sem ter quase nenhuma posse, pois o filho legítimo ao assumir o trono temia um motim por parte do meio-irmão e tentou acabar com ele (eu duvidava da história, mas não tinha coragem de desmentir meu marido na frente de ninguém).

De qualquer jeito, não me agradavam as maneiras dos gêmeos. E pra completar seus maus modos, os dois não se contentavam com a vida simples. Reclamavam de tudo: das roupas remendadas, dos sapatos gastos e da comida trivial. Ave Maria! Eram mesmo filhos de Mike, só que piores em sua arrogância. Soltei um suspiro e retruquei suas queixas:

- Dêem graças a Nosso Senhor por terem o que comer. E andem logo que vou levar cês na casa da sua tia.

- Por que cê não pede ao tio Demitri pra te dar dinheiro, mãe? - insistia Jane - Ele vai te dar, ele gosta docê.

- É, e ele também gosta de nó. E gostamo dele tamém - Alec concordou com a irmã de novo

- Calem a boca cês dois! - gritei com muita raiva - E se não tomarem esse café logo vão ficar sem jantar quando voltarem!

Depois disso, os dois se calaram, mas fecharam a cara. Me arrependi de ter sido dura com eles. Não era culpa deles, afinal. Mas só em pensar em Demitri me dava calafrios. Não sei como pude ter estômago... Não! Não queria lembrar disso agora. Tinha coisas mais importantes pra pensar.

Assim que as crianças terminaram o café, organizei os produtos que levaria pra vender na feira: a cesta de ovos, a jarra de barro com o leite, as frutas e as verduras amarradas numa pequena corda. Depois, tratei de vestir os meninos com umas roupas melhorzinhas e levei os dois pra casa da tia deles, a irmã do Mike, Lauren. Não me agradava ter que depender de ninguém para cuidar dos meus filhos enquanto estava fora, mas não tinha escolha, precisava ganhar algumas moedas pro nosso sustento. E depender da Lauren me agradava menos ainda; nunca fomos amigas de infância mesmo tendo brincado juntas algumas vezes e isso piorou depois que me casei com o irmão dela. Não entendia o motivo de tanta implicância, talvez fosse ciúme do irmão que era seu grande amigo. O fato é que Lauren não me suportava e sempre arrumava um jeito de me irritar. Ainda bem que pelo menos gostava dos sobrinhos.

- Tia Lauren! - Jane exclamou contente ao ver a tia assim que chegamos na soleira da porta de cabana onde ela morava com o marido, o filho de três anos e uma menina recém-nascida.

- Oi, meu anjinho! - ela sorriu assim que viu Jane e abriu os braços para acolher a sobrinha. Jane correu e a abraçou.

- Sua bênção, tia! - disse a menina

- Deus te abençoe, querida!

- Bênção, tia - foi a vez de Alec se aproximar

- Deus te abençoe, Alec

Lauren pareceu ou fez de conta que não me notou (ela sempre fazia isso). Dei um pigarro.

- Ah, oi... Bella - me cumprimentou com seu habitual falso sorriso.

- Oi, Lauren - respondi sem devolver o sorriso. Eu não era fingida - Bem... Eu tenho que ir pra feira. Cê pode tomar conta deles pra mim?

- Não tem que perguntar, Bella. Eu _sempre_ tomo conta deles todos os dias - ela ressaltou o sempre

- Eu sei, mas pode ter um dia que cê não possa ficar com eles.

- Acho difícil. Eu nunca deixo minha casa pra nada. Sou uma mulher direita que fica sempre em casa esperando o marido e nunca deixaria os filhos com ninguém por qualquer motivo.

Pronto. Começou o rosário de ironias. Lauren dizia isso e outras coisas parecidas como que insinuando que eu era uma mulher leviana por sair sozinha e deixar meus filhos pra alguém cuidar. Mas ninguém do povoado achava demais que eu estivesse trabalhando pra sustentar minha casa, já que havia outras mulheres que faziam isso. Bom, elas iam acompanhadas ou dos maridos ou de algum filho já adulto. De qualquer jeito, Lauren dizia aquilo só pra me provocar. Só que eu não replicava, não daria a ela essa satisfação ainda mais na frente dos meus filhos.

- Que bom, Lauren! Fico feliz em poder contar cocê! - disse com expressão neutra. Vi os olhos dela se apertarem porque mais uma vez não agi como uma mulher baixa e tampouco me curvei de humilhação. Me voltei para os gêmeos - E cês dois se comportem, viu?

Me abaixei e os dois correram juntos pra me abraçarem forte ao mesmo tempo. Meus filhos podiam ter mil defeitos, mas eu amava aquelas crianças e sabia que faria qualquer coisa por elas. Mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse de novo que... Tal pensamento me deu nojo e eu o tirei da minha cabeça na mesma hora em que ele veio. Me despedi de Lauren só por cortesia e fui pra a feira carregando as coisas com cuidado.

Caminhava devagar, pois o peso das coisas que eu levava não me permitiam ser muito rápida. Mesmo assim, não demorei a chegar até à praça central do povoado. De longe, já avistava vários dos meus vizinhos com suas tendas de venda e um monte de pessoas ( a maioria gente do povoado) circulando por ali. No meio daquela multidão, consegui localizar minha grande amiga Ângela e seu marido Ben que vendiam lã da tosquia de um pequeno rebanho de ovelhas que criavam. Sorri e tratei de me apressar pra me juntar a eles. Nesse momento, um trovão soou no céu anunciando chuva. Atravessava a ruela que dava pra praça quando não sei bem porquê senti uma necessidade de olhar pra minha direita. Então, eu o vi. Vi um homem tão lindo que não poderia ser apenas um humano. Seu rosto se parecia mais como o de um anjo. Ele havia acabado de descer de uma carruagem e observava tudo à sua volta. Não prestei muita atenção em suas vestes, mas parecia usar um capuz de cor marrom na cabeça. De repente, seu olhar encontrou com o meu. Era como se já nos conhecêssemos. Nenhum de nós conseguia desviar o olhar. Os olhos dele eram verdes como os campos, como o gramado do quintal da minha casa.

O tempo parou pra mim. Não via e nem ouvia mais nada. Mas... o anjo desviou o olhar do meu. Parecia perturbado. Por quê? Eu o assustei? Meu desapontamento durou pouco. De novo ele voltou a me olhar e, ao mesmo tempo, olhava para outro lado como se decidisse no que focar. Aquilo me irritou. _Olhe pra mim, anjo_. Como se me ouvisse numa prece silenciosa, seu olhar se prendeu com firmeza no meu ao mesmo tempo em que ele corria em minha direção. Uma grande felicidade tomou conta do meu ser quando vi aquele ser divino correndo pra mim como se estivesse se lançando aos meus braços, o único lugar que parecia certo pra ele.

Ele corria, corria... e não sei bem, ouvi gritos. Meu anjo avançava cada vez mais. Eu estava prestes a largar todas as coisas que segurava pra estender meus braços até ele. Não importava mais nada que eu tivesse que fazer ali, eu só queria abraçar meu anjo que corria pra mim. Mas antes que eu fizesse qualquer movimento, o ser celestial saltou sobre meu corpo e derrubou a nós dois. Senti o impacto das minhas costas no chão e uma dor na cabeça quando ela bateu; ouvi um barulho de trotar de cavalos passando e mais gritos, só que não prestei atenção a nada disso. Meus olhos só prestavam atenção no rosto angelical que estava próximo do meu, sentia o corpo dele junto do meu, o calor dele que passou pra mim. A expressão do seu rosto era de preocupação, mas logo relaxou quando seus olhos encontraram com os meus. Ollhos que eu não conseguia me desviar.

- A senhora está bem? - ele perguntou numa voz tão profunda que me fez arrepiar

Bem? O que ele queria dizer? Não, eu não estava só bem. Eu estava em êxtase. O mundo podia acabar que eu nem teria notado.

Só dei por mim quando vi um monte de pessoas nos rodear e a voz da minha amiga Ângela me despertar da minha contemplação:

- Bella, cê tá bem?

-0-

Enquanto a carruagem nos levava ao nosso destino, eu vislumbrava a paisagem local pela janela. Campos e mais campos verdejantes. Ansiava por chegar no **Monastério de** **Monte Cassino¹**. Não era só porque já se tinham passado quase duas semanas desde que partimos de Roma, mas por causa das histórias que se contavam do lugar que foi palco de várias batalhas e saques e, mesmo assim, continuava com suas colunas assentadas e a ordem religiosa mais firme do que nunca.

Ah, e é claro, pelo fato de seu fundador, São Bento, ser da mesma cidade que nasci. Núrsia. Era para mim uma grande honra servir no mesmo local onde um verdadeiro santo de minha terra natal consolidou as bases da ordem dos beneditinos. E fora por causa dele que eu resolvi ser um monge beneditino.

- É lindo, não? - comentou Eleazar que estava sentado à minha frente como se lesse meus pensamentos - Eu não me canso de contemplar a paisagem daqui. Mas espere quando chegarmos ao monastério. Você verá quanta inspiração divina para se construir um lugar como aquele!

Fora a primeira coisa que dissera desde que retomamos a viagem após descansar algumas horas numa pequena estalagem. Ele, meu primo Jasper - sentado ao meu lado - e eu estávamos mergulhados em um completo silêncio desde que partimos. Bom, o silêncio não era algo incomum entre os monges. Era um dos votos que fazíamos quando abraçávamos a vida religiosa. Mesmo assim, numa oportunidade como aquela em que estávamos fora de um convento, Jasper aproveitava e discorria sobre diversos assuntos. Ele era da minha idade, mas um pouco mais maduro do que eu e também mais alto, magro e pálido. Não era um falador como meu irmão Emmet, mas gostava muito de conversar. Por isso, eu estava estranhando seu mutismo inabitual. Meu primo estava assim desde quando saímos da nossa breve visita aos nossos familiares. Fora pouco antes da viagem.

Durante o trajeto, até tentei iniciar uma conversa com ele, mas sem sucesso. Jasper me respondia por monossílabos e parecia distante, mergulhado numa melancolia. Talvez a presença de Eleazar o inibisse, não sabia, mas achava que não seria má idéia ele conversar com nosso tutor se tivesse alguma preocupação o atormentando.

Eleazar era um monge de meia-idade, irmão da minha madrasta Esme. Foi ele que iniciou Jasper e eu nos estudos teólogicos desde criança. E era ele que nos conduzia ao monastério onde estava há anos. O pouco que eu sabia dele era que fora noivo, mas Carmen - a moça em questão - fora acometida por uma grave enfermidade e acabou morrendo. Depois disso, Eleazar encontrou conforto na religião.

- Chegamos - anunciou me despertando de meus pensamentos

Descemos da carruagem, mas nem sinal do monastério. Olhei de forma indagodora para Eleazar.

- Não dá pra irmos de carruagem até o mosteiro - respondeu como se adivinhasse meu pensamento outra vez - É uma subida muito acentuada e delicada. Temos que fazer o resto do trajeto a pé.

Ele se dirigiu ao cocheiro para efetuar o pagamento. Enquanto isso, Jasper se adiantou para pegar nossas pequenas bagagens. Trazíamos muita pouca coisa, afinal, não precisaríamos de muita roupa para viver num lugar isolado como aquele.

Ouvi o barulho de um trovão no céu. Então, eu a vi. Ela estava do outro lado da rua. Me observava com seus olhos escuros, olhos que me atraíam e me convidavam a cair neles. Não me lembro direito como eram suas vestes, apenas que trajava um vestido e que seus cabelos estavam escondidos sob um véu ou um pano qualquer. Seu rosto era tudo o que eu via, tudo o que mais me importava naquele instante. Senti uma palpitação por todo meu corpo que vinha do mais profundo do meu ser como se um raio tivesse me atingido. Os olhos dela eram o que mais me atraía.

Algo estremeceu dentro de mim e me fez perceber que eu era um homem. Essa sensação me assustou e me fez desviar meus olhos daqueles olhos. Era como se aquela mulher despertasse uma besta dentro de mim e me convidasse à perdição. Mas um segundo que deixei de olhá-la me fez sentir uma pontada de tristeza e voltei meu olhar para ela. Ainda bem que ela continuava ali.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Como se algo despertasse meus instintos básicos de sobrevivência, percebi uma carruagem em disparada em direção a ela. Era uma carruagem similar a que eu estive e parecia fora de controle. Ela não havia percebido e faltava pouco para ser atingida. De súbito, numa rapidez e precisão que eu não sabia possuir dentro de mim, corri até ela e me joguei sobre seu corpo. Uma eternidade pareceu se passar até sentir a mulher debaixo de mim. Ouvia gritos e exclamações, mas tudo parecia um ruído distante aos meus ouvidos. Eu só via o rosto da mulher debaixo de meu corpo. Sentia sua respiração, seu cheiro de morango e o calor de seu corpo ao contato do meu. Eu me sentia perdido como se estivesse no inferno e no céu ao mesmo tempo. Até que consegui me lembrar do porquê estarmos ali deitados naquela posição e perguntei bastante preocupado:

- A senhora está bem?

Ela não me respondeu. Continuava numa espécie de transe igual a mim. Só percebi um monte de pessoas à nossa volta quando uma voz se fez ouvir:

- Bella, cê tá bem?

A jovem debaixo de mim piscou os olhos várias vezes e eu com certa relutância me levantei de cima dela e dei a mão para ajudá-la a se colocar de pé. Um círculo de pessoas nos rodeava. Eu os ignorei e analisei a moça que eu acabara de salvar. Parecia que não estava machucada, mas eu queria ter a certeza. Antes que lhe perguntasse qualquer coisa, uma outra moça se aproximou correndo e tomou as mãos da outra com expressão preocupada:

- Bella, cê tá bem? Não tá machucada?

Bella. Então este era o nome dela. Combinava. Um belo nome, uma bela mulher, uma bela fruta. Proibida.

- Não... Tô bem - a voz doce daquela criatura me chamou a atenção. Uma voz suave. No entanto, apesar do que dissera, ela tremia.

- A senhora está bem mesmo? - perguntei

- Si-sim, eu...

- Oh, meu deus, ela está bem? - um homem de vestes e chapéu negros nos interrompeu e indagou apavorado. Era o cocheiro da carruagem desgovernada. Ele se aproximou a passos rápidos.

- Senhora, está bem? - ele continuou - Perdoe-me, sinto muito, eu não queria...

- Por Deus, homem! Que espécie de cocheiro é você? - esbravejei e avancei furioso no homem agarrando a gola de seu casaco - Você podia tê-la matado!

- Perdoe-me, senhor. Meus cavalos se assustaram com o trovão e dispararam a correr. E depois, ela... ela estava no caminho. Por que não...?

- Não tem perdão para a sua falta de cuidado. Essa senhora podia ter morrido! - sacudia o homem com fúria.

- Edward! - a voz de Eleazar me fez cair em mim

Parei de balançar o cocheiro e soltei minhas mãos do casaco dele. O indivíduo estava quase chorando de medo de mim e talvez de arrependimento por quase ter provocado um acidente. Eleazar e Jasper estavam ao meu lado e me olhavam com espanto. Eu próprio estava surpreso com minha fúria e meu descontrole emocional. Nunca fora assim. Sequer me lembrava de alguma vez ter perdido o controle das minhas emoções. E naquele momento eu perdi as estribeiras com um simples homem por causa de uma mulher, por temer sua segurança. Que mulher era aquela que me fazia agir assim?

- Perdão, senhor padre - implorava o cocheiro e se voltou para Bella - Perdão, senhora, eu realmente não queria...

- Tudo bem - disse ela com a voz mais firme e tranquila - Fui a maior culpada. Fiquei parada no seu caminho. Não se preocupe, senhor, eu tou bem. Pode ir tranquilo.

Ela ainda se culpava pelo incidente. Que criatura mais absurda e incompreensível! O homem assentiu e se afastou em direção à sua carruagem.

- Edward, vamos. Está tudo bem agora. Nós temos que ir - Eleazar susssurrou num tom calmo mas severo. Eu sabia que ele ia questionar meu estranho comportamento tão logo nos afastássemos daquela gente.

- Sim, vamos - concordei - Espere só... que eu me despeça da senhora.

Não havia necessidade e nem motivo para me despedir dela, mas eu queria. Uma força irresistível me atraía àquela mulher.

- Be... senhora - me corrigi a tempo. Não a conhecia para tratá-la com intimidade lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome mesmo que minha origem fosse superior a dela - Está mesmo bem?

Ela voltou aqueles lindos olhos escuros para mim.

- Sim, tou bem, senhor. Não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza? - eu estava realmente exagerando em me preocupar, mas não conseguia me conter

- Sim.

Mais uma vez nossos olhares se entrelaçaram e o tempo se eternizou naqueles pouco segundos. As pessoas começaram a se afastar ao ver que o espetáculo terminou sem um fim trágico. Somente Bella, a amiga dela, Eleazar, Jasper e eu estávamos ainda em cena. Cabia a mim encerrar aquele drama.

- Bem, se é assim. Preciso ir. Mas me diga...seu nome é Bella?

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta e eu pude vislumbrar um belo sorriso naqueles lábios.

- Na verdade meu nome é Isabella. Isabella Newton. Mas as pessoas daqui me chamam de Bella.

- Foi um prazer... te conhecer, Isabella Newton - queria dizer Bella, mas não seria conveniente

- E qual o seu nome...padre? -ela hesitou ao dizer a última palavra, mas pelas minhas vestes dava para notar que eu era um homem da Igreja

- Edward Cullen.

- Então, brigada por me salvar, padre Edward Cullen.

- Então... adeus. Eu preciso ir - queria ficar ali com ela para sempre. Por que mesmo eu tinha que me afastar? Ah, sim porque eu era um padre e não podia ficar ali com uma mulher. Era estranho até mesmo ter aquela conversa com ela.

- Adeus... padre - ela deu um sorriso triste e continou parada me olhando

Tive que fazer o esforço de me virar e seguir caminho junto com Eleazar e Jasper que estavam à minha espera com os rostos expressando um misto de incredulidade e surpresa. Ia ser uma longa subida até o monastério, mas, segundo Eleazar, assim que chegássemos ia ser um grande alívio. Para mim não. Eu tinha certeza de que minha reclusão naquele lugar depois do que acabara de acontecer ia ser um calvário e por causa da estranha aldeã chamada Bella. Não sabia direito o que pensar dela, nem que sentimento ela me provocou, mas fosse o que fosse, começou a se inflitrar como uma erva daninha que ia frutificar em algo proibido. E tinha certeza também que aquela não seria a última vez em que eu a viria. Deus, Satanás, o destino ou o quer que fosse ia me arrastar até ela novamente.

-0-

**Monastério de** **Monte Cassino¹** - hoje é a atual Abadia de Monte Cassino

Bom, meninas, aí está o primeiro capítulo. Eu não sei muito bem como seria o linguajar de um camponês (no caso a Bella) e de alguém da nobreza eclesiástica ( no caso o Ed) daquela época, mas vou tentar demarcar a diferença, só que mais nos diálogos, mas nada muito incompreensível. OK? Por favor, me deixem reviews. Até a próxima!


	2. Hiatus

Olá, meninas! É com pesar no coração que lhes comunico que vou colocar essa e outras fics minhas em Hiatus. O motivo é que pretendo prestar concurso neste primeiro Semestre de 2012. Na verdade, já tenho dois em vista no comecinho do ano e neles que vou me focar. Como vcs se lembram, fui para o Rio de Janeiro no ano passado e retornei no começo deste ano. E por conta disso, larguei um trabalho de três anos que tinha aqui que consegui em um processo Seletivo numa empresa pública. Desde que voltei para BH, custei a achar um trabalho (graças a Deus consegui), mas ainda assim meu pai está me ajudando a custear minhas despesas. Por outro lado, penso no meu futuro.

Por isso, quero me empenhar nos estudos durante uns quatro meses (as provas serão em fevereiro e março dos dois concursos respectivamente).

Nesse meio tempo, vou escrevendo um pouco que seja para não perder o fio da história, mas só volto a postar quando sair minha aprovação nesses concursos (em um deles pelo menos). Por favor, gente, não fiquem tristes. Prometo que vou terminar a história (posso demorar, mas jamais deixo de concluir algo que comecei).

Agradeço a compreensão de todas! E torçam e orem para mim (eu sendo aprovada como creio que já fui, mais rápido voltarei às fics).

Um abraço.


End file.
